


Longing for the Hunter

by Zainir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, Chiss Bounty Hunter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainir/pseuds/Zainir
Summary: Lana Beniko spends some time imagining what she really wants.





	Longing for the Hunter

Lana Beniko kept her eyes closed. It wasn’t that the man above her was unappealing. He was attractive, rugged and strong featured. It was simply that he wasn’t the person she wanted there. And she was certain that it wasn’t where he had wanted to be either. Certainly, there had been an eagerness to him at first. They both had been for if no reasons than there were no others around. But eagerness had waned quickly and he thrust himself dutifully into her. It was not love-making on either of their parts. It was little more than relief. A life of running and hiding instilled more need for release than they would care to admit.

She closed her eyes tightly for one simple reason. She was certain it was the same reason Theron closed his eyes during their occasional bouts of sex. They were both imagining someone else in bed with them. She couldn’t blame him truly. There was not much to her. She was slight with no hips or breasts. Her hair was a thin straw blonde. Her nose pointed, her lips thin, her eyes...She knew her eyes were the worst for him. Bright yellow with blood red tinge, they reminded him too much that she was in fact a Sith.

Any other time in her life, she might have welcomed him more openly. Ignoring that he was Republic, he was appealing and easy on the eyes. She’d have gripped him more tightly, done more than loosely wrap her legs around his waist. She might have pulled him to her and refused to let go. But now she just wanted them to both finish and move on with their day. More than that, she wanted him to be the one she wanted. She wanted him to be her Hunter.

She let out a small moan at the thought and she felt Theron tense above her. Her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders. She let her imagination play out behind her closed eyelids. Theron was no longer above her, but it was her Hunter. A Chiss woman, a beautiful woman, with vibrant blue skin that was marked with scars. Lana imagined touching those scars with her fingers, her lips, her tongue and tracing every last one of them. She wanted to know them, know their history and story, their place on her lover’s body. She imagined cupping the burn scar on her Hunter’s face, feeling the way the skin tightened when she smirked. She thought of the way those big, luminous red eyes would look back at her, the way they would examine her and study her.

Lana wanted to feel the heavy form of her Hunter pressed to her. Where Lana was rail thin, her Hunter was thick bodied with muscles and curves. Lana wanted her Hunter to lay atop her, heavy breasts pushing down against Lana’s flat chest. Lana’s hands would slide along her Hunter’s sides and down to full hips to hold to her tightly. She wanted to feel the rough hands of her Hunter on her own slight form. She gasped, her breath coming in sharp and short. Theron moved faster above her until he moaned. There was a rush of warmth in the core of her, filtering upward and out through her limbs. Pleasure tingled in her fingertips.

Lana was lacing up her boots when she heard the commotion outside. She heard the stomping of plasteel clad sabatons on the wooden floor. She heard a door slam open and a voice ring out through the empty building. She felt her heart begin to race, thundering in her chest so loudly that it threatened to drown out the world.

“Who the fuck has been spreading these stupid rumors about me?” shouted the voice. There was a pause and a murmur before the voice started again. “Theron Shan, I’m going to kick your worthless ass if I find out it was you.”

Lana stood and rushed out of the bedroom. Standing in the main hall, staring down poor Theron, was a Chiss woman clad in heavy armor. She wasn’t brandishing a weapon, but her hand was all too close to one of her pistols. She looked over at Lana and the tension melted away immediately. She strode over with the easy stride of someone used to being in control. A smirk crossed her full, deep blue lips. She slipped an arm around Lana’s waist and pulled the smaller woman in close.

“Well, I’ll be,” the Hunter said. “Lana Beniko. How long has it been?”

Lana smiled and swallowed hard, trying to find her voice. “Hello, Hunter. Far too long.”


End file.
